Various assemblies can be installed in a well traversing a hydrocarbon-bearing subterranean formation. Some assemblies include devices that can control the flow rate of fluid between the formation and tubing, such as production or injection tubing. An example of these devices is an inflow control device, such as an autonomous inflow control device that can select fluid, or otherwise control the flow rate of various fluids into the tubing.
Inflow control assemblies with devices that can be adjusted subsequent to being manufactured and prior to being located in a wellbore are desirable.